


Fallin' All In You - Stozier

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: After an ongoing argument, Richie and Stanley are too exhausted and too soft to continue being grumpy at one another. AKA some cute cuddly fluff.





	Fallin' All In You - Stozier

Stanley tugged at his blonde hair and groaned in frustration as he paced back and forth in Richie’s bedroom. They had been arguing for the last 30 minutes, and it was driving him crazy. 

“Richie, we can’t keep having the same fight over and over again!” He yelled loudly. He saw Richie wince at the rise in Stanley’s tone, one that Richie still wasn’t use to hearing since they had begun arguing several weeks ago. “I feel like no matter what I say, you’re never going to trust me.”

Richie didn’t know what to say, because Stan was right. As much as Richie cared about Stan, his trust issues were always stronger than his feelings for the taller boy. And it wasn’t that he thought Stanley was a bad person who would cheat on his boyfriend, it was that Richie never felt good enough for someone like Stanley Uris. That there were so many more superior options out there. That Stan could do so much better than him. 

Richie simply stood there looking at the white carpet, not a word coming out of his mouth. He was too scared to speak, afraid of what he might say. These were the only times that anyone would ever see the Trashmouth completely silent.

Stanley untensed once he saw the expression that was painted across Richie’s face, and he knew he had gone too far when he yelled. He walked over to Richie and let out a loud sigh. He placed his hands on the shorter boys’ cheeks and rubbed them gently with his thumbs as he leaned in the place a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Listen to me, Richie Tozier,” Stan started. He moved his arms so they gently wrapped around his shoulders and his lips were still against Richie’s forehead. “You are good enough. I promise. I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I love you.” 

Richie breathed out slowly and curled his arms around Stan’s torso, holding on tightly as the scent of his boyfriend wafted through his nose, and the soft warmth of his jumper was pressed against his face. “I’m sorry I get so crazy, Stanny. I just feel -“

“I know you do, Rich. And I know it’s hard, but you need to stop thinking I’m cheating on you and realise that I love you. I’m here because I want to be. Because you’re the one I want to be with.”

Richie felt his eyes welling up and he pulled away from their embrace to look at Stan’s face. “I love you so much.” He whispered as he placed his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks and leant up to kiss his lips. The kiss was so gentle and sweet, like a feather placed upon both their lips. It made Richie’s stomach flutter, but then again every kiss he shared with Stan made his stomach flutter. 

They pulled away and Stanley pressed a few short kisses to Richie’s nose as they both blushed and giggled. 

“God, why do you always make me feel like a 14 year old schoolgirl?” Richie said with a bright smile. 

“It’s my charm, you see,” Stanley said with a smart tone. He smiled cockily and grabbed Richie’s hand, leading him over to the queen size bed that sat in the corner of the room. 

“Ah yes, your charm. I should have known!” Richie chuckled. Stan gently pushed Richie so he was sitting on the bed, then knelt down and proceeded to take off his boyfriends battered old converses. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked with a laugh. 

“What? Do you really expect me to be able to cuddle you when you’re wearing shoes? Jeez, Tozier, I’m not an animal.”

“That’s not what you said that one time we were in bed and-“

“Shut up! Not what I mean!”

They both laughed as Stanley struggled with the many knots in Richie’s shoes before finally getting through them, then tossing them across the room along with his own shoes. 

Stan leant down and placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders and smiled softly. “I think you need some sleep, Rich.”

Richie sighed and nodded and let Stan guide him underneath the covers. “You’re going to stay with me, right, Stan?”

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Stan whispered as he pulled back the doona further and slipped in behind Richie. There was such comfort for the two of them when they cuddled. No matter what way they laid, as long as they were touching one another, they could both fall asleep in a instant. It was the combination of how warm Stan always was mixed with how cold Richie was, and Richie’s bare torso pressed up against Stan’s shirt-clad one. It was that Stan knew Richie liked to be held tightly and closely when he was sad so that he felt supported, and Richie knew Stan liked to be kept to himself and not be touched when he was upset. The knew each other, and they worked so well together. 

Richie took off his shirt and threw it across the room, then collapsed onto the bed with his back facing Stan. He considered trying to crack a joke and pretend he was doing a strip tease so that he could see Stanley laugh, but right now he was so sad and so sleep deprived that all he could think about was sleeping. 

Stanley’s warm hands found Richie’s cold torso, and he pulled the smaller boy so close that Richie could feel the warmth coming through his boyfriend’s shirt and heating up his back. He peppered kisses all over Richie’s freckled back and heard a sigh emit from the curly haired boy, which was always a sign to Stan that he should continue, which he did so. He placed short and soft kisses all down Richie’s neck, over his shoulders and down his arm before grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it, then intertwining their fingers and placing their hands back under the covers. 

“I love you, Richie.” Stan mumbled, his lips pressed against Richie’s shoulder blade. 

“I love you too, baby,” Richie replied. He gently turned around in Stan’s arms and pressed his cold lips hard against Stanley’s warm ones. Stan was caught off guard for a moment before he melted into it, removing his hand from Richie’s and instead placing it on his cheek with his fingers tangled in the dark curls. Richie put his hand on the other side of Stan’s body and pushed himself up so he was hovering over his boyfriend’s body as they continued to kiss, and Stan moved his hands down to Richie’s hips to pull him closer.

“What happened to sleeping?” Stan chuckled when they ran out of breath. 

“Why the fuck would I sleep when I could be making out with you?” Richie said seriously before dipping his head down and trying to spark up their make out once more, however Stanley placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders and pushed him onto his side again. 

“No, c’mon, Richie. You need sleep.”

Richie let out a soft whine and pouted his lips, to which Stan placed a quick kiss on before rolling Richie completely over and wrapping his arms around his bare torso once again. “Now. Sleep,” he said sternly. 

“Yes, sir,” Richie chuckled. His hands found their way on top of Stan’s, and it was only a few minutes until both of them fell into a deep sleep, completely entangled in one another.


End file.
